Je l'aime autant que je le hais
by Sisorine
Summary: Une pièce obscure emplie de sentiments cachés et de désirs inavoués. La même scène, vue par Aomine Daiki puis Kise Ryôta. Le poids des non-dits explose dans le silence... Rating [R]16 lime Romance/Yaoi (HxH) Aomine X Kise X Kuroko
1. Aomine

Première fanfiction sur le manga Kuroko no Basket. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez, ou même si vous n'aimez pas!

La scène prend place chronologiquement entre la fin de la première saison et le début de la deuxième (Kise a perdu son match contre Aomine).

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages du manga Kuroko no Basket de Tadatoshi Fujimaki ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

_- A quoi tu penses Aominecchi?_

_- Mmh?_

Ah... J'étais en train de m'assoupir, mais sa voix aux intonations infantiles me réveille. Il est allongé en travers du lit, empêtré dans les draps encore tièdes de nos ébats, et m'observe de derrière ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombent devant les yeux. Kise a toujours cette même voix geignante de petit garçon capricieux y compris quand il parle des sujets les plus graves. Par contre, quand il devient sérieux, ses yeux perdent leur chaleur. Ils se transforment en billes d'un doré froid comme le platine... Cette même expression qu'il avait lorsqu'on s'est affrontés, à la finale des préliminaires de l'inter-lycées.

Je me redresse. 15h10. La chambre est néanmoins plongée dans l'obscurité, car les volets sont tirés.

_- Tu sais que tu as un match dans moins d'une heure?_ dit la voix du blond dans mon dos.

Oh non... Le match. Je l'avais oublié. Encore... Mentalement, je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est de toute façon que la routine, non? Un autre affrontement sans importance, contre une équipe banale à pleurer, un minuscule échelon supplémentaire dont je me contrefous. Ce n'est pas un match contre cette bande de faiblards qui va changer quoi que ce soit de cette horrible torpeur monotone. Ce n'est pas contre eux que je pourrais me donner à cent pour cent.

Depuis quand n'ai-je plus ressenti quelque chose de positif en jouant au basket? Autre chose que cet ennui perpétuel...

Le sport que j'aimais le plus est devenu celui que je veux le plus éviter. J'aurais dû m'en douter quand Satsuki m'avait prévenu... Toute cette passion s'est retournée contre moi.

_- Je sèche le match_, dis-je en haussant les épaules et en attrapant, à défaut d'autres fringues à disposition, le maillot noir et rouge de Tôô Gakuen.

Wakamatsu va encore me gueuler dessus, mais tant pis.

Derrière-moi, j'entends Kise qui se bouge lui aussi. Il enfile son maillot de Kaijô à la couleur bleu lagon qui fait ressortir le doré de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

_- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu. A quoi tu pensais?_

Je garde le silence plusieurs minutes en continuant de me vêtir. Si Kise me relance, il sait que je vais encore partir sans un mot. Il veut provoquer cette discussion depuis des mois tout en sachant à quel point je la fuis. La preuve: je suis déjà en train de m'habiller, prêt à quitter la pièce, sans partager avec lui la chaleur d'une dernière étreinte.

_- Tu pensais encore à lui, hein?_

Nous y voilà... Pile poil ce que je redoutais.

_- Ferme-la_, dis-je d'un ton sec. Mais cette réplique sans esprit semble lui confirmer ses craintes, car il renchérit:

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

_- J'ai dit: ferme-la._

_- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me cogner, Aominecchi?_

Je fronce les sourcils de dépit. Allons bon. C'est ça ma réputation, maintenant? Le violent de service? En plus d'être le connard imbattable, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion pendant un match? Les gens reconnaissent mes talents mais haïssent ma personnalité. Seule une poignée d'entre eux savait qui j'étais vraiment. Dont Kise.

Et ce petit mec aux cheveux bleus.

En voyant mon expression, Kise sait qu'il a touché une corde sensible et ses yeux d'or sont traversés d'une lueur victorieuse. Un rictus de colère tord ma mâchoire et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre la situation, il se sent violemment projeté dans un coin de la pièce.

Ah, bon sang... Ce crétin m'a énervé.

J'écrase son torse contre le mur et baisse son short sans délicatesse. Ma brusquerie lui fait mal; je l'entends se plaindre dans un état second.

Mais il ne fallait pas me provoquer aussi! pense-je en attrapant d'une main la touffe de cheveux blonds soyeux pour les tirer en arrière.

Je n'irai pas au match, parce que je ne veux pas contempler une nouvelle fois ce que j'ai perdu. Chaque fois que je vois un terrain de basket, les mêmes réminiscences désagréables s'imposent à ma mémoire. Cet ennui mortel de ne pas trouver un adversaire potable, m'a éloigné de la seule personne avec laquelle j'aurais aveuglément fait équipe toute ma vie...

Mais Tetsu m'a lâché. Ça fait longtemps maintenant. Il s'est trouvé une autre lumière. Il a l'air petit et frêle, pas du tout vicieux quand on le regarde, mais il s'est bien hâté de me remplacer.

Entre mes lèvres s'échappe un autre soupir de dépit. Tsss... J'ai été remplacé par ce... ce grand dadais aux cheveux rouges sans talent particulier.

Oui, Satsuki m'avait prévenu. ****C'est toi qui l'a abandonné!**** m'a-t-elle dit. ****Il avait son poing tendu. Mais tu l'a ignoré. Tu es passé devant lui sans le voir. C'est toi qui t'es détourné de lui.**** Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser cette indifférence creuser le fossé entre nous. Mais avant que je réalise tout ça, il était déjà trop tard, et Tetsu était déjà parti.

Une lumière peut briller seule, mais une ombre ne peut exister sans lumière. Il devait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu être plein. Entier.

On en est arrivés là à cause de ma vanité et à cause de son silence. Si j'avais mis ma fierté de côté... Ou si lui avait fait des efforts pour me rattraper... Tout serait différent.

_- Aominecchi... Tu me fais mal..._

Kise souffle et gémit de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Je me suis servi de lui en pensant qu'il pourrait combler ce vide -mais ça ne marche pas. Au contraire, plus j'essaye et moins ça fonctionne.

Je n'ai plus d'énergie, plus d'envie, plus de goût dans la bouche. Nous nous effondrons mollement sur le matelas. A peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle, que je finis de m'habiller comme si de rien n'étais et quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Kise ne peut pas combler ce vide. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais je le déteste pour ça.

Je l'aime autant que je le hais.


	2. Kise

Il dort? Non... il songe. Ou peut-être flotte-t-il entre deux états. C'est difficile à dire; sa respiration est calme, son corps immobile. Sa peau basanée se fond dans l'obscurité des lieux.

C'est incroyable de l'observer de la sorte. Quand il est réveillé, Aomine a toujours ce pli méprisant qui lui barre le front; il observe le monde de haut, intimement convaincu de sa supériorité. Mais quand il dort, ses muscles se détendent et son visage redevient celui de la personne qu'il était avant. Celle qui savait sourire et s'amuser et reconnaître ses amis. Celle qui m'a appris à jouer au basket.

Je me fais des illusions. Je sais très bien qui occupe son esprit.

_- Aominecchi, à quoi tu penses?_

_- Mmh?_

Mince... je l'ai réveillé. Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. De la poser tout en sachant qu'elle foutrait tout en l'air. De tout gâcher alors qu'on partageait un rare moment tranquille.

Partager?... Non. Cet homme ne partage rien. La seule personne avec laquelle il aurait tout partagé ne veut plus de lui.

Aomine me jette un regard puis se redresse. Il a ce même réflexe dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, et qui est à la base de son incroyable talent au basket: celui de tout analyser autour de lui en quelques secondes. En un instant, il scrute l'espace, calcule les distances, fait jouer son sens inné du solide. Ce n'est même plus un réflexe conscient.

Ses yeux bleu sombre ne se sont pas attardés plus longtemps sur moi que sur les murs ou sur les meubles.

_- Tu sais que tu as un match dans moins d'une heure?_ dis-je en dissimulant le mécontentement dans ma voix avec une perfection qui doit tout à l'habitude.

La perspective semble le laisser de marbre.

_- Je sèche le match_, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en commençant à s'habiller.

Déjà... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Comme d'habitude, Aomine ne reste jamais après l'acte. Il s'en va tout de suite après, ou à son réveil si il s'est endormi. Nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet mais c'est évident qu'il ne veut pas que quiconque nous voit ensemble. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est juste assouvir son besoin momentané, et tant pis si il n'y a pas d'amour.

Mais j'en ai assez. Cette situation pèse trop lourd sur mes épaules.

Il ne s'en tirera pas cette fois-ci.

_- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu. A quoi tu pensais?_

****Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir cette fois, Aomine. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse.**** Je m'habille également pour être prêt à le suivre si il quitte la pièce.

Comme d'habitude, l'as de la génération des miracles ne répond pas. Je ne peux voir que son dos puisqu'il est tourné de l'autre côté. C'est pas vrai... Il n'y a vraiment qu'une méthode qui fonctionne avec lui: la manière forte. Le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

_- Tu pensais encore à lui, hein?_

Voilà, la bombe est lâchée. Les muscles de la nuque basanée se raidissent sous les touffes de cheveux bleus.

_- Ferme-la._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais..._

_- J'ai dit: ferme-la._

J'ai un soupir désabusé.

_- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me cogner, Aominecchi?_

****Comme tu cognes Wakamatsu ou quiconque quand on énonce une vérité qui te dépaît?**** suis-je tenté d'ajouter. Aomine a beau être un des joueurs les plus puissants du Japon, dans l'intimité, il ne fait que fuir comme un lâche.

Lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, vexé, je soutiens son regard avec défi et morgue, ravi d'avoir tapé dans le mille. Alors quoi? Suis-je si méprisable? Ou trop faible pour être digne de lui? Qu'a donc Kuroko que je n'ai pas, hein? J'en ai assez d'être obligé de me cacher dans une pièce obscure, et de me contenter des miettes. Oh, bon sang. J'étais si près de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, ce jour-là, pendant le match de l'inter-lycées...

J'ai à peine le temps de voir un rictus de colère crisper sa mâchoire; la seconde suivante, mon dos heurte violemment le mur de la pièce. Et Aomine est déjà sur moi avant d'avoir pu réaliser quoi que ce soit. La brusquerie de ses gestes m'arrache une plainte de douleur et de protestation.

_- Non, lâche-moi..._

Je le déteste! J'ai envie de lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure. Et je le ferais volontiers si je n'étais pas persuadé qu'il en est déjà conscient. ****C'est de ta faute si Kurokocchi est parti! Il fallait remballer ton orgueil, pauvre crétin! Et je ne suis pas en libre-service!****

C'est ce que j'aimerais lui dire. Mais Aomine souffre et je me délecte de cette souffrance... Car tant qu'il se sent rejeté, il reviendra dans cette chambre, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit, pour quelques heures, pour une étreinte.

_- Aominecchi... Tu me fais mal..._

Quel idiot. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable. Maintenu dans l'ombre, traité comme un déchet, et j'en redemande encore... Je voudrais lui dire que tout est fini, une bonne foi pour toute. Je sais qu'il arrêterait si je lui demandais. Je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire.

Mais je sais aussi que mon addiction va bien au-delà. Alors depuis le début, je me contente d'être là quand il l'exige, et de céder à ses caprices et ses désirs.

Je ne peux, tout simplement, pas me passer de lui.

Nos corps enchevêtrés et à bout de souffle s'écroulent lentement sur le matelas tiède. Le maillot de l'équipe de basket de Kaijô, que je porte sur moi, est trempé de sueur comme à l'issue d'un match. Et comme d'habitude à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Aomine enfile ses chaussures et quitte la pièce. Sa silhouette disparaît sans un mot dans la lumière qui filtre de la porte.

Je lui en veux tellement. D'être devenu ce fieffé connard qui sait parfaitement ce que j'éprouve mais fait semblant de l'ignorer. Si différent de la personne qui m'a fait découvrir le basket... Celle qui me regardait jouer encore et encore en critiquant mes paniers ou ma façon de bouger, en éclatant d'un grand rire sincère.

Kuroko m'a volé cette personne, et je le déteste pour ça. Mais c'est bien Aomine que je déteste le plus.

Je l'aime autant que je le hais.


End file.
